The Pernicious Power Of Panem
by WatermelonsHaveATaste
Summary: Mara Coin, the ruthless daughter of the deceased Alma Coin, is now the president of Panem and is seeking revenge for the death of her mother, putting Katniss and Peeta on trial whilst endangering the lives of their children - Willow and Rye. Willow and Rye must fight for their lives as obstacle after obstacle is thrown at them, but can they overcome their greatest fear?
1. Chapter 1 - The Message

**Willow**

This morning was when it all happened. They broadcast the message on TV. The message that tore our lives apart.

It was the day the results from the election came round, an election which we have every 10 years, and the new president was being announced. My parents had placed their votes because I am still not old enough yet. Next year I will be sixteen though so that means I should be allowed to vote next time. It was a close tie between Aurelia Vance and Mila Russo, but Mila Russo just managed to take the majority of the votes.

Later, it was customary for our new president to make a speech, so as she stepped onto the podium we awaited what Mila had to say.

"Thirty years ago today, our glorious rebels had overthrown the cruel and selfish rule of President Snow. Snow was a man that made decisions that suited him and the citizens of the Capitol, but not for the welfare for the entirety of Panem. The Hunger Games was merely entertainment to him but was torture, grief and despair for us. We put a stop to that. We were stronger than him."

"He lied to the Capitol as well about what The Hunger Games really meant, and how much poverty we were experiencing. Lives were lost and families were broken apart. We allowed that to change. We started a new era when the districts had been abolished and we lived in peace and harmony."

"That is why I will not let this tragedy begin again, because I do not want to hide anything from you. One thing leads to another and before we know it we are back where we started. That is why I will tell you this now, this one thing that would stop us from reaching pure unity as a country. I have deceived you. I am not Mila Russo."

On the television, we could hear the sounds of the commotion that came from the people who had gathered to watch the speech. What was she hiding? What was she not telling us?

"My name is Mara Coin. I am the daughter of President Alma Coin, leader of the rebellion. On the 25th of January 2103, my mother was killed by no other than the symbol of the rebels herself. Katniss Everdeen. The Mockingjay."

My mother looked in fear at the television, unsure of what would happen next.

"Katniss Everdeen is guilty of murder. My mother was a good person and if she hadn't been brave enough to lead the rebellion, none of you would be here today. Katniss Everdeen killed an innocent and is now under suspicion of an alliance with the Capitol."

I realised that my mother's eyes were wide with horror. I couldn't bear to watch her like this. My mother was strong, brave. She had survived The Hunger Games twice and survived the rebellion and now she was being punished for it.

"Katniss Everdeen's trial will be in 3 days' time along with her husband and conspirator Peeta Mellark. If found guilty, they will be executed with no reconsideration."

Seconds before the broadcast ended, shouting and protesting started among the crowds and President Coin hurried away with two guards by her side.

* * *

 **Rye**

I didn't understand what was going on. My dad had taken me outside of our living room and told me to not come back in until I was told to.

I didn't think this was fair. My sister Willow was still allowed to stay in there, even though she was only a few years older. I guess being the youngest child does suck.

Sitting down on the carpet, I started to chew my nails to pass the time, biting them down to the flesh. I don't know how long they were in there for, but I started to get the feeling something was up. Pressing my ear against the alabaster door, I eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"Katniss it's fine. The majority of the court will go against what the president says. You will survive this, you always do."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Peeta. The children: what will happen to them if we go and then don't come back? Willow is still not old enough to take care of Rye all by herself."

"Willow is fifteen, she will cope. Besides, you are overreacting. They can't do anything to you. You're famous, you're a celebrity. They can't afford to lose their Mockingjay."

"Coin can. She wants revenge for the death of her mother. She's as bad as Snow, Peeta. Willow is still in school as well. She needs her education and so does Rye. You don't know what she can do to the children within her power"

Did mum just say Coin? I thought she was dead.

"Coin can only do so much before the court stops her. No matter how she feels, the rules are that she has to keep the peace. Child protection laws can defend that."

"Mara Coin is in control of the law. The court is there to give her guidance and even if she has the whole of Panem against her, Coin can punish them all if she likes. Everything she wants to do is within her grasp. She's like an all-powerful being."

It must be a different Coin then. Funny that the surname is so common.

"Katniss, nothing will go wrong. Just wait and see."

Suddenly, the door swung open and smacked me right in the head. Tears started to form in my eyes and I felt my forehead for the swelling lump that was starting to form.

Dad rushed to me and asked if I was all right. I said I was fine and he grasped my wrist and helped me up off the floor.

"What were you doing there Rye? I hope you weren't listening to our conversation." Dad enquired.

I denied that I had heard anything and said that I wanted to find something to lean my back on.

Doubtfully, Dad said, "Good then, because there is something me and mum need to tell you"

* * *

 **Willow**

As I watch my father pick Rye up off the floor, I don't know how my parents are going to break the news to him. They tell me to wait outside or go off and do my own thing, but I don't want to leave my brother behind. I want to make sure he is OK.

I'm smart enough not to eavesdrop though as my parents won't be as lenient as they were with Rye. Being the older sibling I have lots of responsibilities, so I try not to disappoint my mother and father so I don't break their trust.

Most of the time, when my parents are elsewhere, I am left to babysit Rye. I love my brother so much but he can be really annoying.

Sooner or later, he comes out of the living room, practically weeping his internal organs out. I know how he feels but we both have to be strong.

For mother and father.

I hug him, comforting him, reassuring him that everything will be OK and turn out fine. His mum and dad will come back home and everything will go back to normal. To keep him from reality, we gave him that to fantasize.

* * *

 **Rye**

My dad has told me everything and brought me up to speed on what will happen in the next few days. I don't know what to say, only that I am terrified of what will happen.

My mum, on the other hand, hasn't really said anything, only that she loves me and will do anything to protect me and my sister.

Lo has comforted me and told me that everything is going to be fine but I am old enough to know that she is lying. They are all lying. I know they are still hiding something from me, and I want to find out what it is. I hate being the odd one out and they know it.

Shaken, I keep my mouth shut as I know it will only get me into trouble. Lo keeps a hand on my back as if she is trying to protect me from something that isn't there, something that none of us will see coming. I only have to hope that we stay safe.

That's my fantasy.

* * *

 **Sooner or later I will get Chapter 2 sorted. Please tell me if you would like some SYOT's. I would not mind doing any of those for you guys.**

 **I will try and get some more POV's in so they are not all samey. It might actually help get the story across a bit easier.**

 **-Vickie x**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meadow

**Willow**

In silence, Rye and I sit in the Meadow picking and plucking tulips, poppies and a whole assortment of flowers from the dirty earth. His face is bland, showing no sign of emotion or sadness, though soon I expect he will come to his senses again. Something still makes me wonder though, is he hiding something from me?

I focus on the ground. Scanning the fields of grass, I spot an elegant patch of lilac jasmines and move over there, away from Rye, away from everything.

Making sure I leave some for Mother Nature to keep, I take a few from the dirt, think about gathering a few more, then decide I need to think about what is going on instead.

My mother is still in the house. She told us she does not want to be disturbed, even by father. He has decided to go into the forest, to paint wild vegetation. It's amazing how he manages to capture the greens, blacks and browns of the woods.

The fence that used to surround our district which supposedly kept us from wild animals now only surrounds the forest, meaning that we are now free to go across Panem. Only, my mother has to keep away from the Spirit of Panem, which is what used to be the Capitol. That was one of the restrictions that came with her pardon. The pardon that is no longer valid. According to President Coin.

I wonder what will happen once my parents get to the Spirit. Where will they stay? What will they do there? And more importantly, what will happen to us? I don't think Rye and I would go with them since we haven't done anything wrong. If my parents go and don't come back, I will be the head of the family since I am the elder sibling. Knowingly, I don't think I will be able to take on all of the responsibilities.

Mother was right. Maybe I am too young to be left on my own.

* * *

 **Rye**

Lo left me on my own in the meadow a little while ago. I don't mind, I don't need her looking after me all the time. I am not a baby anymore.

Picking flowers is calming for me. I love the way they smell and the way they look and how they generally just are. Mum says that is how I take after my dad, though I am picking flowers for her, to try and cheer mum up.

Avoiding the primroses, since mum doesn't like them, I scoop up all the plants I have gathered in one hand and use a thick blade of grass to tie them together as a bunch.

Soon enough, Lo comes back with a handful of jasmines which I manage to squeeze into my makeshift bouquet.

I can't help thinking about what will happen to mum and dad when they go to the Spirit.

"Lo, will mum and dad come back from the Spirit?" I asked her.

"Rye, mum and dad can survive anything that life throws at them, you know that!"

"What if they don't?" I asked again, anxious to find out more.

"Then I will take care of you," Lo said this hesitantly with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"What would the president do to us?" I wanted to make sure, most of all that I and my sister would be safe.

"She could… tickle you!"

And then we broke out into a great tickling war, brother against sister, a battle of the sexes.

Though I hope that will never happen again.

* * *

 **Mara Coin**

I had to make that speech; I had to start that chain reaction of events. Knowing they all hate me isn't that bad since soon they will worship me as if I am a God.

Come to think of it, I am sort of like their God, being president is enough for that. I have control over all of their puny little lives and not one of the rebels know that if they make even one wrong move against me, I could tear them apart with one press of my trigger.

I am lethal.

I am dangerous.

I am powerful.

My mother would disapprove of my big-headedness and it is her I am trying to avenge, so I should probably stop now.

Standing as still as statues, my guards await their next command. Deciding I should address my court on the matter of Katniss Everdeen, I stalk out of the room, guards behind me - flanking my sides - and march through the grey hallways. Soon enough, I reach the courtroom, where a large circular table with people crowded around it awaits.

Some of them were previous victors - Beetee, Enobaria and Johanna - but most of them were just people who had a respectable status in command during the rebellion. However the leader of the court, he was the one that really risked his life in the war.

Gale Hawthorne was all the things that I could ever want: brave, handsome, strong. Having a thing for him was something I was proud of and not afraid to admit.

Senator Hawthorne sat in a large throne-like chair carved out of oak. Using natural resources as much as possible was vital now: we had to try and reduce the amount of manual labour in Panem.

"So, _Mara,_ would you care to tell us something regarding a certain Katniss Everdeen?" Johanna always spoke first and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Actually, _Johanna,_ I would. And I would like the court's full support on this case," I asked, placing my words carefully.

"Well that's a lot to ask, I think." Enobaria bared her sharp, pointy teeth at me. I can't be intimidated by her.

The Senator spoke now, "Silence! Let the president speak." Signalling for me to move on, I gave Gale one last wink before I continued and addressed the rest of the court.

"Now, we can all agree that Alma Coin's death was caused by Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes…" They muttered in unison.

"I present my case as what follows: my mother was the symbol of the rebels herself. It was not just the Mockingjay that lead the rebellion. When Katniss Everdeen and the other remaining victors placed their votes on whether or not to have another Hunger Game, with the Capitol children, she voted yes, going with Coin and the majority of the other victors. After that, she then went against the rebels by shooting the president's heart out with an arrow at Snow's execution. She saved Snow. And not only that but she went behind the rebellion's back and committed a selfish act, that was not for the welfare of Panem. Mrs Everdeen-Mellark, in my view, and hopefully yours too is an assassin and a spy that was sent into our ranks from the Capitol during our rebellion."

"And you expect us to take all this in and believe it?" Beetee asked.

"Yes," I was adamant now - this was no joke, "you are. That's an order."

* * *

 **Peeta Mellark**

I don't know what to do. I'm trying to stay positive - for Katniss and for the kids. Dying is a huge concept for me; in the Hunger Games I was more than willing to save Katniss, but now, after we won our freedom, it doesn't feel right.

And for me, I can't be selfish, I can't say that I never did anything wrong. If anyone should have taken the fall instead of me though, it should have been Haymitch. He knew what Katniss was about to do, that's why he 'went with his Mockingjay'. And yet he can't because he died of heart problems or whatever since he drank too much. I wish he could have at least been a little more responsible though I guess the games changed him in too many ways to count.

Painting takes my mind off things since I can focus on what is going on around me in the present, rather than what went on in the past. The forest is calming since you can capture it all at once, the colours blending into one another. It reminds me of the harmony of Panem, how it all works together like one big happy family. But that unity will soon be broken if the president gains power.

I think, that I wouldn't mind if someone was to accidentally shoot Mara in the head. Wait, no, I shouldn't be thinking dark thoughts, I should be thinking happy thoughts - try to stay positive.

For Katniss.

Though I don't think I can.

* * *

 **Johanna Mason**

I have to agree with the president, even though I am a part of the court, even though I have the power to stop this, I am still under her rule.

You know what; I'm done with this shit!

Mara Coin is the daughter of the woman who broke me out of that torture chamber the Capitol created for me. I should avenge her no matter what. But there is that little bit of doubt, that little bit of bullcrap that takes over my head.

No, I can't, I couldn't. What I'm thinking, what is slowly starting to squeeze its way into my mind. It's too, well, _Johanna._

I'm crazy, 30 years after that Capitol torture and I still have the same insanity that's been in me. The pills don't work, even the therapy doesn't work. I gave in to everything the doctors wanted me to do, stopped resisting their help and it still didn't work. I think it never will.

I have to get my thoughts together, I have to clear my head. I can't think too much - that never helps.

Katniss owes me one, I owe Coin a favour. I'm stuck - piggy in the middle. Sooner or later, I will make up mind, but my indecisiveness is not helping. Mara seems like my best option: she has all the power, so I will be in the safe zone. Yet I could have control over Katniss: Katniss can do and will do whatever I need to save her life, Peeta's life and her children's future. I am in the driver's seat; I just realised that, all by myself.

Watch out Girl on Fire. I might just put out your flame.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Knock

**Katniss Everdeen**

As soon as I hear that knock on the door, I know it's Coin's guard and her crew who have come to take us away to the Spirit. Should I stay in my bedroom; lock the door; run away?

No, my kids need me, I'm their mother, I have responsibilities. But not all of them concern my kids.

Hesitantly, I open the door and survey the people standing in front of me. A man, who looks in his late 50's stands on the steps and is dressed in a green neon suit. His hair however, is natural: the dirty blonde colour has been combed back into what I assume is a hair trend in the Spirit. By what he is wearing, I am assuming he is one of the last Capitol citizens who survived the war, joining the rebellion in the process.

Standing beside the man are two women and a young boy, half hiding behind the light show stood before me. The two ladies, however, are dressed in what seems to be 2 matching yellow ensembles and glossy black heels. One is taller than the other though, with a mess of chestnut hair and a squashed face, while the other has ginger hair with perfectly proportioned features and pale skin. Looks like plastic surgery to me.

Two men, who look eerily similar to Peacekeepers, are in all black, guns in hand. They are obviously members of Coin's guard.

The guy in the neon suit speaks, "Good afternoon, Mrs Everdeen-Mellark, what a wonderful day it is! My name is Curio Fartstone, and I am, how can I put it? Hmmmm….., ah yes! I am your 'guardian' for these next few days, does that make sense? It probably doesn't so I will explain it. Your life is in my hands Mrs Everdeen-Mellark and I will be protecting you during you and your husband's trial."

I am a bit shocked by how many words were just able to come out of his mouth at once. And also his surname is kind of hilarious.

"You don't seem to want to say much, Mrs Everdeen-Mellark, so I will speak for you. I am expecting you are wondering who these people are. The lady on my right is the wonderful Prune Morin, a friend of mine who will be the main carer and the person taking the responsibility of your children from you after this…..process." I peer over to Prune while Curio speaks. Looking closer, I can see irregularities in her facial features - maybe she didn't have plastic surgery after all. Though the fact her parents would give such a naturally beautiful child a name like Prune is beyond me, "The boy to my left is Ezra Blythe. He will be your children's companion during their stay at the Spirit. And last but not least, this fantastic woman is Yolanda Fowler, who is my secretary, which means she takes care of everything I do and is quite handy really."

"Mr Fartstone, no offence but I really don't really trust these people with my kids." Don't trust them Katniss, they are going to take your kids away from you!

"Katniss, can I call you Katniss, is that ok?"

I nod slowly.

"Good. We understand and have taken into account that you are a caring parent and very protective of your children, but the law states you cannot have any contact with known or possible associates during your trial. I'm sorry, but the law is the law Katniss and that unfortunately involves your children too."

Curio has a solemn, far away expression on his face now.

"It's ok, I understand Mr Fartstone. Now, what is our means of transport?" I question him.

"We are going by train, my dear Katniss, though in a way I assume you will not like."

* * *

 **Prune Morin**

Mr Fartstone sent me to go and fetch the children. Mrs Everdeen-Mellark mentioned that they would probably be in The Meadow. Yolanda was sent to find Mr Everdeen-Mellark in the forest, which I think is a bit of bad luck, though I shouldn't think that, it's mean.

Oh, how uncomfortable I felt when Mr Fartstone was introducing me. She stared at me like she was trying to burn holes into my eyeballs and make me go blind. She probably was.

I do hope that the children won't be mean to me. I only volunteered because no one else was willing to do this. My father approved of this, as the Everdeen-Mellark will be staying with him anyway. Though, to be honest, I am starting to regret this.

My father used to be a friend and, on his account, a love interest of Mrs Everdeen-Mellark. I don't particularly believe that since my mother told me that he was jealous of the love between, and excuse my use of first name, Katniss and Peeta and started to make a few "unnecessary" moves towards Katniss.

Oh Lord, please forgive me for using first names, for they are family, they are joint and one in their surnames, not singular in their first.

I'm coming to the field now that I assume is what Mrs Everdeen-Mellark referred to as The Meadow and I can see 2 children - well, 1 teenager and a curly-haired boy sitting alone - both collecting flowers for what looks like a bouquet. The older one spots me and stands in front of the boy defensively. I suppose she has reason to since she probably has no idea who I am, where I came from and how I found them there.

"Rye, stay back!", she warns the younger one, "How did you find us here?"

"Oh, I am sorry Everdeen-Mellark children, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm Prune Morin - I will be your main carer while you stay at The Spirit."

The children looked taken aback.

"But we're supposed to be staying here. I'm the one who is supposed to be looking after Rye. We're not supposed to be going to The Spirit." The older one was arguing with me.

"Yes children, but things have changed."

* * *

 **Rye**

This woman who calls herself our "carer" and refers to us as children is now telling us that we must go to the Spirit to not only leave our own home, but witness the trial of our parents. I can't believe this.

Lo looks like she is prepared to stab the woman with a blade of grass if it was necessary. I would most likely support her, even though it may seem a bit far. It probably is.

Prune Morin is now looking at me and I glare back at her in the best defensive way I can.

Lo speaks again now, "Please Miss Morin, call me Willow, and this is Rye."

"Miss Everdeen-Mellark, I couldn't possibly. It goes against my religion."

"And, if I may ask, what is your religion?"

"Spiritism. We only use surnames. They bind us as one. The motto of the religion 'keep the peace' "

Spiritism? What nonsense. It's most likely just a trend in the Spirit. The Spirit's not much different from the old Capitol these days. With all their trends and fashion not much things can help people differ between the two.

"Spiritism, eh?" Willow is speaking now, "You sound as if you are very committed to it."

"I have to be. To avoid eternal damnation."

"Does it have any exceptions about first names?"

"Only two. If the person you are referring to is a sibling or a cousin or if you have an eternally-binding relationship with someone."

"Can we just settle this Miss Morin? Our 'eternally-binding relationship' can be we'll always look out for you, and you'll always look out for us."

My sister is right. I think I might consider committing suicide if Prune kept calling us the Everdeen-Mellark children.

"Ok then, Willow and Rye, you are going to have to come with me - our train leaves soon."

Reluctantly, I let go of my sister's hand and stand beside Prune. Lo stares at me in confusion, like I betrayed her or something. I'm only standing by Prune's side because who knows what The Spirit could do to me if I didn't.

Lo hesitantly steps forward, and then slowly starts to walk in the direction of our house. We follow. She slowly starts to speed up, and by the time Prune and me reach our home, she had arrived 7 minutes before us. I see 2 mean-looking men dressed in black and another funny-looking man wearing a neon green suit.

"Ah, thank you Prune," the neon guy says, "You adorable little children must be Willow and Rye. I've heard so much about you two!"

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find I'm fifteen and my brother is twelve. We are not children." Lo retaliates defiantly.

"Willow, do not speak to Curio Fartstone like that. Do you know who he is, what he is doing here? Do you remember any of the manners I taught you?" Mum speaks up, even though I didn't realise she was standing there in the first place.

I look around, searching for Dad, but I can't find him anywhere. Is he still in the woods? Did they send someone to find him? Of course they did, I'm being stupid.

I just hope that he gets here soon.

* * *

 **Yolanda Fowler**

I can't believe Curio sent me into the forest to find Peeta. It's so dark in here, you can barely make out anything in the wilderness. The bushes rustling scare me and freak me out so much, I feel like I might just shriek and run back in the direction I came in.

Back in The Spirit, I didn't do anything at all like this! All I have to do is complete the work that Curio needs me to do, get payed and go home. It's such a simple, peaceful life, so I wonder how these people cope with the lives they lead here.

Peeta better turn up in these woods quickly, otherwise I might leave him to paint and starve. That sounds extreme, but I might crack and show all these people who's boss.

Most days I curse my squashed face since it means I carry my family's curse of being ugly.

My cousin Prune managed to get the beautiful gene that runs in our family as well. Long story short, my grandmother was one of the old Capitol citizens, and she was ugly and had plastic surgery to fix her face. She married a "naturally beautiful" man who was someone who preferred not to go for all the makeup trends. Together they had 2 baby girls, and both had inherited their father's good looks, which was recognised at birth. One was my mother, the other my aunt. When I was born, it was clear what my grandmother had truly looked like had skipped my mother and been passed down to me. That's why I hate my grandmother for what she made me look like.

Prune, on the other hand, is the picture of her mother as well, and is sort of renowned for it of course since her birth was widely publicised as her father is the Senator. I just have to be the stupid, ugly, common one of the family.

Out of the blue, I can see Peeta in a clearing. Shrouded vegetation surrounds this clearing, shielding him from the outside world. Shrouded vegetation surrounds this clearing, shielding him from the outside world, or the outside world from him. He doesn't notice me behind him, so is obviously unaware of the forest, only painting it in a mind of his own. For a moment, only one little moment, a childish feeling flooded over me and I felt like sneaking up on him. Though of course that would be ridiculous; Peeta wouldn't know who I was and would probably freak out. Formally, I tap his shoulder, and clear my throat, waiting for him to turn around.

"Rye, I thought I told you not to dis-", Peeta stops when he realises I'm not his son, "And just who are you?"

"Mr Everdeen-Mellark, my name is Yolanda Fowler, Mr Fartstone's secretary and I am here to escort you back to your home."

"Can I just finish this painting? It's a very beautiful painting, as you can see."

"Mr Everdeen-Mellark, with all of my respect, when you're on death trial in The Spirit of all places, you won't be worrying about your painting."

"Point taken, how long until the train leaves?"

"20 minutes, so you better hurry up. Oh, and don't bother taking your painting stuff - I suspect you won't need it."

* * *

 **Willow**

I'm still waiting for father to return. It's been 7 minutes now and we have 13 minutes until the train arrives. It's like someone has managed to stretch time so much, every second feels like half an hour.

Finally, the door bursts open, and father and another woman squat down, panting to catch their breath. If they had been running, the woman must have had a hard time since she was wearing heels.

Curio speaks, "Mr Everdeen-Mellark, I'm so glad you have arrived! Now, we must get going since we might miss our train, and then you might get an even bigger trial than anticipated." He smiles with glee, and laughs as if this whole situation is no big deal.

Mother butts in, "Excuse me, Mr Fartstone, but how much worse can this situation get?"

He says nothing in reply, and heads for the door. We follow him in silence towards the station, as we have no cars anymore since they polluted the environment too much, and the motto of Panem is 'The only way to keep the peace _is_ peace'.

I think that motto doesn't really apply to our country anymore since the president managed to criminalize just about two of the only people in the world who managed to allow us to get peace in the first place. That pretty much shows that this whole scenario is stupid - as least I think so!

There is a little boy walking alongside Curio. He looks timid and shy; a little bit older than Rye; a little bit younger than me. He sees me watching him, and his peculiar emerald eyes widen, almost in panic as he hides himself away even more. I wonder if him and Curio are father and son. Probably not. Curio is too outgoing and the little one is too shy.

Curio was confused and turned to me, "Willow, I see you have met young Ezra. Ezra is going to be your companion during your time in The Spirit. I hope that the two of you will be the best of friends!"

For some reason, I highly doubt that. Me and Rye don't need anyone dragging us around some god-forsaken ex-Capitol I don't even want to go there anyway. Me and Rye would have been perfectly fine on our own in our home. I mean, I'm fifteen and he's twelve - what could possibly go wrong.

Finally, we reach the train station, with an Electric-Smooth Rail ready to depart. It's the fastest one in the country and only one person has the power to run it. The president of Panem. Obviously, this is her way of saying hi. One day, I'll find some way to return the favour. Though not in anyway Mara Coin will expect.

Prune speaks, "Willow, Rye and Mr. Blythe, you shall be with me. Mr and Mrs Everdeen-Mellark will be travelling in a different coach to you."

"But why?", I interject, "Me and Rye can't just be split up with our parents now, we have to be with the, until their final moments - that's if they come in the next few days."

Curio speaks now, "Willow, please understand that the president has asked us to take certain precautions on this train journey and that includes keeping you and Rye separate from them. But let me assure you, you will see them before their dea-, I mean trial."

I didn't dare answer to that. But what did confuse me was that Mara had ordered to keep mother and father separate from us herself. Surely she can't see them as a danger to us, or a danger to everyone? Is this all some big mistake?

I climb into our coach and take one last look at mother.

She doesn't turn back.


End file.
